Tell me the Truth
by SpaceWolves
Summary: Right okay. DON'T KILL ME OR PELT ME WITH ROCKS D: This is everything before Sophie and Howl. This was back when he was at the Academy. Back when he just made the Castle. And there was this girl, who loved him.


"Remember everyone to transform this glass into something else you must…" the teacher's voice droned on as the clock ticked rather slowly.

"Howl… Howl… Pendragon!" the teacher shrieked at the blonde boy at the back who look like he was about to fall asleep.

"Yes Madame?" he answered charmingly like nothing was wrong.

"If you are so bored then would you show the class how to do this spell properly?" the teacher asked smugly.

Having to sit next to him I heard him sigh whilst he stood up. He murmured the words and followed the instructions for the spell. He turned it into a beautiful vase, "This is a gift for you Madame," he said. Everyone else sniggered.

Madame started to seethe. Didn't she expect this? A perfect "_answer_" from Howl?

I stared at the now-vase, recalling all the things that happened so far. How he suddenly reappeared after two years. Just waltzing in and saying a casual hello to me.

He glanced at me with his beautiful blue eyes. His head was propped up on his hand lazily and his hair was all over his shoulders. Howl wouldn't stop staring.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I _wanted_ to sit next to him in the back. Arranged seats always pissed me off. Especially next to _him_.

I am officially mad at him, for not saying a good-bye or giving a heads up like, "Hey Val! I'm leaving for two years! Don't worry; I'm not out getting myself killed!" Who could disappear from the face of Ingria for two whole years?!

During that time I was a wreck. Howl was my best friend. I used to like him too. He might have been the only person who saw me for who I am.

"Hey," he whispered. I still get goose bumps when he talks to me. Howl passed a folded note to me; he left it at the end of my desk. I made no motion of picking it up and reading it.

It bumped against my hand. I turned over to glare at him, but he was watching Madame scribble something on the board. The corners of his mouth were twitching to smile. I grabbed the note and read it, instantly the words started to write themselves on the paper,

**Meet me in the Garden.**

I wrote back;

Why should I? So you could say by **now?** And disappear again?

I practically threw it at him. He opened it; his smile instantly disappeared as he read my note. I mentally smirked. _Good, let him be upset._

The church bell rang, time to go home.

"Read pages 146-150 in your books! Class dismissed," Madame said before vanishing into thin air. Everyone was laughing and talking. Several girls walked up to Howl, flirting.

This drove me crazy. Another thing howl never noticed. She was there, Kelly Storm. My worst enemy. She was beautiful but was a complete dunce at magic. She was a princess from some crap-land far away… blah blah blah. Everyone liked her, only for her prettiness.

She was one of the girls Howl dated before making a dramatic excuse and dumping her. Her hand was on his shoulder and she was whispering something into his ear. Howl was nodding and smiling. Then he remembered me.

I stuffed my books into my bag and left.

"Val! Wait! Val! Come on!" Howl yelled out, he ran up to me panting. I kept walking not slowing my pace down at all. My new white shoes clacking softly.

"Look Val, please don't be mad, and about those girls back there-"

"Leave me alone Howl! Don't you get it? You left for TWO years. Two years, Howl. You didn't leave a note or say good bye. For two years I was…" I trailed off; I stopped and looked at him, glaring as hard as I could.

"Valerie, please, I'm here now right? And I'm sorry about that, about just leaving," I was turning to go but he grabbed my wrist, "I'm sorry."

I looked down at my shoes trying not think about him. _Was white the right color? Should I get them polished?_

Then suddenly he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so I could see his blue eyes perfectly. _No… no… they're so… _

"And about those girls, they are all superficial," he said somewhat reassuringly. He smiled a perfect smile at me that I loved.

One part wanted to forgive him, but the other was screaming now.

"Yeah well, I'm not one of them. Sorry to disappoint you," I pulled back from him and continued walking, not turning once.


End file.
